IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) Ui"But... You don't understand. I lost my sister, one of her kits, and Addertail.." Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 07:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She didn't feel very hungry, so she just lingered there. 'JFJ|''Praying for those injured in the Boston Bombings.'' 19:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "You should get over it... you have to sooner or later, right?" 23:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail hissed at Shaodwforce. "Some cats would rather it be sooner than later." JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 19:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (This has taken far too long. Mistshadow is retiring, and I'm going to RP it.) Mistshadow stiffly padded over to Diamondstar's den and called softly "Diamondstar? It's Mistshadow." When she had been given approval to come in, she blurted out "I want to step down. I'm too old." Rainpaw settled down near the fresh kill pile. Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 22:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Spotty looked backwards. Is not Creepy 21:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadowforce hissed back. "Says you." He muttered. -- Diamondstar just nodded, her tail wrapped around her nose. "Whatever. Do what you like." She murmured. 23:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Voltshadow was talking to Hawkswoop, his yellow eyes gleaming. Jaytalon slept silently in the nursery. Amberkit curled up to her, but Sagekit noisily rolled around in the snow, her dark ginger fur ruffled and wet. 00:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop curled his tail around his paws, yawning. His blue eyes gleamed.---- Gemheart's shoulders slumped, his head low. 22:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker sighed "Stop. It doesn't matter." DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE~ 10:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail sighed as she heard her mentor's words. Her head felt heavy from the weight of the recent events, and it started drooping lower and lower the next few days. She often spent time in her den and very rarely socialized. She didn't eat much, and soon begin to become thin. 'JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 18:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Spotty looked around for that Dark Form. It was still alive, lurking for any of Redshade's kin. It had taken Stormpelt as a warning. Is not Creepy 19:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar yawned and looked up. 20:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw padded up to Swiftttail. "C-C-Can I be medicine cat apprentice?" ---- Rubywhisker blinked at Spotty. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 21:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Spotty stalked off to the Warriors' den, and slept. Is not Creepy 01:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop was bored. 02:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail hoarsely replied to Rainpaw, "Of course." She turned to talk to her leader. "Diamondstar? she asked roughly. "Can I talk to you?" JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart padded out of the warrior's den and stretched. He yawned a wide yawn. WolfRunner (talk) 22:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondstar heard Swifttail and padded over. "Yes?" 22:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker padded up to Runningheart. "Could you please do a patrol?" ---- Rainpaw felt some joy, but then an ache of sadness. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 23:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop glanced at Leafeyes for a moment before focusing on a leaf. 23:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker called Dewdrop over. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 23:14, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail's voice cracked as she told her Leader, "I must take a short leave. I... have to share dreams with StarClan. I have just become the Medicine Cat, and for furthur guidence..." Swifttail sighed. "I just... Must take a short leave. I will be back soon." She nodded to her leader then padded out of camp. JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 23:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart hid his excitement. "A-are you coming too?" ,he said hopefully WolfRunner (talk) 13:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Ripplepaw hoped over to Rubywhisker. "Want to go hunting?" Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 16:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sure! Ripplepaw can join us!" She padded out of camp with the two following. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart followed. WolfRunner (talk) 23:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Spotty woke up. (Sorry I have not been RPing much.) Is not Creepy 23:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Dewdorp nodded and padded out. 00:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Rubywhisker..." she starts to cry. "I want CROWFOOT BACK!" she wails and presses close to her.Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 13:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart streched as the sun warmed his fur. He picked up a slight shuffling and flicked his tail to tell the others what he heard. The message was clear: I got this one, stay low. ''WolfRunner (talk) 18:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Swifttail padded back into camp. She looked clean, renewed, and better in-touch with herself. She padded into the Medicine den to see Rainpaw sitting around. "What are you doing there? We have work to do! Go grab me some herbs from the forest." 'JFJ'|''You'll Never Be Alone 13:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Spotty fell into a deep cave. (tots unrelated) BRVR Is not Creepy 17:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop heard Ripplepaw and sighed unhappily. 22:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw jerked her head up, and started to dash after Swifttail. --- "So do I..." DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 10:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "Can you be with me..? Like be my "step mom"?" she asked whiping away the tears.~Crow~ (talk) 12:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The talking scared away the prey, but this seemed like a situation that couldn't wait. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Swifttail rolled her eyes. "Go out into the forest and gather me some herbs," she mewed. "Maybe some popyseeds, cobwebs, maybe some leaves..." Her voice trailed off as she went deeper into her den. JediForJesus''The Star Wars geek'' 13:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Stormpaw sat sadly, nibbling on a fish. Her blue/gray head was bowed with stiff sadness. Her father, Deepeyes, had recently died. "Why does all my family keep dying?" Her mother, sister, and now father were all dead. She lost her appitite as her mind drifted to Father as the hostile rogue sliced his throat open with sharp claws. Then to her mother, Frostpool, as she died peacefully in her sleep of Greencough, and her beloved kit tried so hard to wake her, but her soul was lost to IceClan. Then finaly, to her sister, Brightpaw, as she dissapeared and was never seen again. ~Jay Shadowkit paced,bored. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit tumbled out in front of the Nursery, her dark ginger tabby fur spiked. "Hi there, Shadowkit!" She squeaked. Hi! ,shouted Shadowkit User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner There was a look of something in her green gaze that no cat could read. "Do you wanna go hunting?" She whispered. "We won't be seen" her mouth was curved up in a mischevios smile. 03:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" he squeaked. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:55, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit crept out of camp silently. She was in a hunting crouch. 22:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit wewnt a little to the side, in the shadows, where nothing but his eyes were visible. User:WolfRunner (talk) 16:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Suddenly, she scented something. "Smell that?" She squeaked. Then, she spotted a snow hare and she crept over to it, then leapt, trying to kill it.( Now, Jaytalon's POV) Jaytalon blinked her blue eyes open. "Good morning, my sweethearts." She yawned. "Sagekit?" "Sagekit where are you?" She suddenly yowled for Diamondstar. "DIAMONDSTAR!! SAGEKIT IS MISSING!" (Shadowkit doesnt have a mother as of now so....) Shadow kit helped Sagekit and raced out from the shadows in front of the hare, trapping it. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondstar heard and dashed over. 02:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit started pacing back to camp with the baby hare in his mouth. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Of course..." she licked her ears. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 21:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) "Diamondstar!" Jaytalon wailed. "Sagekit's scent is stale too!" (Now, Sagekit's POV) Sagekit went off to go exploring. 03:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar dashed over. 18:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit walked in camp with the hare in his mouth. "Sagekit? She helped me kill this hare. But she went off exploring as I brought it back here. See? I killed this!" He raised his head proudly. User:WolfRunner (talk) 23:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit heard her mother's wail. But she smelled something evil. She walked over to see what it was, and then a dog came barking at her. She squealed."Help!" Her echoing cry rang through the trees. (Jaytalon) Jaytalon heard her daughter's cry. "Diamondstar! She's in trouble!" Swifttail ran over to where Jaytalon was standing. "What's wrong? I heard wailing." JFJ 12:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar dashed over. 16:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Swifttail.. Sagekit is out in the forest. She's in trouble!" (Sagekit) Sagekit dashed away from the dog. She had a deep bite in her shoulder and she was limping. Blood trickled down her leg. She let out a whimper of pain. She dashed, gasping in pain down to camp. She squealed and lay in the center of camp, bleeding. (Jaytalon again) Jaytalon screeched and began licking her daughter. (Amberkit) Amberkit stared at her sister. "No!" She wailed. (Hawkswoop) Hawkswoop joined in, licking his daughter. 18:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit sat there staring, the hare at his feet. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit coughed. "Shadowkit... It's not your fault." her gaze was soft and warm. (Jaytalon) Jaytalon saw the love in her daughter's gaze, and would have likes to purr in amusement, but this was not the time. "Swifttail... She's really hurt. Please help." 22:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail grabbed Sagekit from the scruff of her neck. She slowly padded over to the medicine den and placed the kit on a flat rock very carefully. She began grabbing cobwebs and poppyseeds. "Here," she said, putting one in the kit's mouth. "This will make the pain more bearable." She began patching up wounds. JFJ 12:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit watched in horror, slowly walking towards Sagekit. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Shadowkit, It's not you fault." Sagekit meowed through a mouth filled with cobwebs. ~ Jay "Shush!" Swifttail mewed. "And quit eating cobwebs!" She threw some poppyseeds into the kits mouth. "Chew on these." JFJ 02:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (I meant a mouthful of poppy seeds) Sagekit chewed on the seeds. ~Jay "It's my... fault..." User:WolfRunner (talk) 16:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit shook her head. ~Jay Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans